Desert Rose
by Chiba.Kun
Summary: [Slash. Songfic. DamienPip.] Pip's dreams reveal hidden desires to him. [Desert Rose by Sting]


**A/N: **I was listening to this song (Desert Rose by Sting) last night and realized how much I love it, so I decided to make it into a DamienPip kind of thing.

* * *

Settling into his bed for the night, Phillip "Pip" Pirrup smiled at the thought of what he would dream of tonight. He closed his eyes and pulled the sheets up to his chin, loving the feeling of the warm, clean sheets against his frozen skin…

--

_Pips awoke in a dense forest, damp and cool with the falling drops of rain. He had always loved the rain and how brilliantly bright it made the flowers seem against the dark sky. He gasped lightly in surprise as his hands ran over something smooth… and oddly, it was dry. He scooped up the strange sand-like substance and wondered how it could be so dark and ominous while it was so beautifully coloured like golden treasures._

**I dream of rain  
I dream of gardens in the desert sand**

_He had never felt so stangely empty before in his life. Seeing the sand slip through his fingers depressed him. It felt like time was slowly slipping out of his grasp; something was missing. It was fleeing; fleeing from him, torturing him in the way it so sadistically eluded Pip's desperate grasp. He wanted whatever is was so badly, but somehow knew he would never get it.  
_**  
I wake in vain  
I dream of love as time runs through my hand**

_In the distance he saw flames erupting. _How odd, in the rain_, he thought to himself. He watched the flames engulf the trees around it, swirling like a dancer and enchanting Pip in its majesty. Pip felt himself become completely interested and by this intriguing image. Desire flooded his body as the flames began to take a shape…_

_The shape of a person.  
_**  
I dream of fire  
Those dreams are tied to a horse that will never tire  
And in the flames  
Her shadows play in the shape of a man's desire**

_The person in flames pointed towards Pip, lowering his finger to something on the ground. A single black flower stood, beautiful and majestic in the sands. By now, Pip was completely soaked and longed for the warmth of the fires to run over him and excite him, wrap him in delicious warmth and love…_

_He touched the flower with the stunning black petals, sliding his thumb and index finger over the small stem, delighting in the smooth feel of it. He squeezed, picking the flower up, and smiled. A faint aroma rose from the centre and Pip felt himself fly away. The scent was familiar… so wonderful, but at the same time terrible. He wanted to have the possessor of the identical fragrance next to him. He wanted it so badly…so badly that it tortured him.  
_**  
This desert rose  
Each of her veils, a secret promise  
This desert flower  
No sweet perfume ever tortured me more than this**

_The person wrapped in the hot coat of fire began to step towards Pip, miraculously not setting anything else aflame. The rain continued to pound down on them both, but neither of them seemed to care. No… for Pip, it was only him and this mysterious other person coming towards him. Such a proud gait, head held high with a slight smirk just barely visible against the flaming skin… red eyes peeking out at him. Graceful movements as the bearer of this heat continued to walk towards the British boy and sit next to him.  
_**  
And as she turns  
This way she moves in the logic of all my dreams**

_He felt a finger trace down his cheek, causing the cold, soaked skin to heat up and begin to sear with pain. Pip moaned lightly, loving the feeling of this stranger's arm around him. The flames began to subside as the shape took a definite form… the red eyes and sadistic smirk; pale, flawless skin and long dark hair materialized to replace the fire. Bloodied lips parted to reveal glistening teeth, sharp like fangs. "Hello again, old friend," the voice of Damien sounded out. _****

This fire burns  
I realize that nothing's as it seems  
_  
The son of Satan ceased his gentle caresses of Pip's cheek, putting his fingers on the black flower Pip now held to imitate his gesture. "Pretty, isn't it?" he whispered. Pip nodded. "Yes… it is," he agreed, looking into the red eyes of Damien. He felt himself get lost in those deadly hypnotic eyes; felt them swallow him whole. He would have gladly let Damien do whatever he wanted with him…_****

I dream of rain  
I dream of gardens in the desert sand  
I wake in vain  
I dream of love as time runs through my hand  
_  
Pip sighed, looking up at the open sky as Damien lifted his shirt off and began to caress his skin gently, stimulating Pip and exciting him. "Ahh…" the two of them sighed, one in ecstasy and one in gentle, satisfied pleasure. _****

I dream of rain  
I lift my gaze to empty skies above

_Closing his eyes, Pip inhaled the scent of the flower greedily. He buried his face in Damien's neck, kissing it as gently as he could, the same scent as the flower wrapping him up and engulfing him. He felt overwhelmed and more than a little aroused, intoxicated by the sweet perfection of it all._****

I close my eyes  
This rare perfume is the sweet intoxication of her love  
_  
Damien lifted Pip's face to look into his eyes again, laughing as the raindrops fell like tears down the British boy's cheek. "Now now, Pip, don't cry," he said teasingly. "I'm not going to hurt you _that _much, okay?" He kissed Pip forcefully, plunging his tongue into the blonde's mouth and exploring. Pip dropped the flower to wrap his arms around Damien, returning the kiss with the best of his ability._****

I dream of rain  
I dream of gardens in the desert sand  
I wake in vain  
I dream of love as time runs through my hand  
_  
Pip moaned quietly as Damien pressed his face against the blonde's chest, tongue caressing and tickling him. Ecstasy was all Pip felt at the time; ecstasy sprouting from lust and desire; the desire to be loved by the son of the Devil. _****

Sweet desert rose  
Each of her veils, a secret promise

_Every second of the dream Pip was happier than ever before. He moaned again, a rising crescendo. "Ohh, Damien…" he cried. "Damien…" The smell, feel and emotion of it all was overwhelming. He wanted it to go on forever, wanted to have Damien, wanted to wake up in the morning with that beautiful scent beside him…_****

This desert flower  
No sweet perfume ever tortured me more than this  
_  
Damien smiled down at the Brit, a gentle, teasing smile. "Pip, it's time for me to go now," he said, breathing against his ear and nibbling it. "It's almost morning… the rain's letting up. I'll see you again…" He whispered, image and body fading. Pip felt as if his heart were breaking. "No, Damien…" he whispered, afraid and lonely. "Don't go! Please, don't go!" He cried. "Don't go… don't go…"_****

Sweet desert rose  
This memory of Eden haunts us all  
This desert flower  
This rare perfume, is the sweet intoxication of the fall

**--**

"Don't go… don't go…" Pip muttered, sitting up in his bed and suddenly feeling icy in his lonely, heartbroken state. "Damien…" he whispered, leaning back to rest his head on his pillow. A tear slid down his cheek, mouth parted in sadness.

He could still smell Damien next to him, holding that wonderful black flower…

* * *

**A/N: **Originally this was going to be CraigTweek, but I thought this would be better. And it is, yup. :3

Also, I know it says "She" and "Her" and that kind of thing, but that's because… uh…

Pip think Damien is a girl! And he doesn't know he's gay… and… uh… Damien has long hair, a feminine face, and a high pitched voice and probably dresses in drag. Or something.

Review please!


End file.
